1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine which photo-electrically converts an image into a digital image signal for processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art image processing apparatuses, such as a copying machine, an original image is directly projected onto a photoconductor and hence an image beyond a desired area is copied. For example, when divisional lists are to be prepared from a parent list, an overlay format having an opening is manually overlayed to mask the unnecessary areas. However, this takes time and manpower and is not an accurate operation.